unitedprovincesfandomcom-20200216-history
Crestsilver's Army
Crestsilver's Army is a branch off of the Co. Sons of Liberty group. However, anyone is welcome to join the army. Welcome! Welcome to the page! Please do not spam or edit this page without permission from Charles Crestsilver: General of Crestsilver's Army and U.I.C. High Council Member Crestsilver's Army is the entire military run by General Charles Crestsilver. Some find it useless since there are no wars to fight in but when there are, Crestsilver's Army will run to help. Your rank isn't chosen by your level or how many weapons you have, it's chosen by how long you're in and how active you are. This doesn't even require you to join the Co. Sons of Liberty, you just sign up! Traitors of the Army will be punished if found. The punishment will result in keeping you in a constant state of threat. If you'd wish to leave the army. Turn in your registration to my talk page Charles Crestsilver: General of Crestsilver's Army and U.I.C. High Council Member Joining will give you special V.I.P. in the Caribbean like *Freedom from all threats and taxes. *Ability to arrest whomever you please (with good reasons) *An army to help "take care of" pests. WARNING!!!_______________________________________________________________ DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE UNLESS IT IS A SPELLING OR GRAMMAR ISSUE! THE ONLY PEOPLE ALLOWED TO EDIT OTHERWISE ARE Gamer124 AND DvayJonesRules! Crestsilver's Army This is a fighting force against the EITC and British Navy. We are allied with the U.I.C. (United Islands of the Caribbean). It is lead by Charles Crestsilver and is one of the leading U.S. forces against the EITC. History After Charles Crestsilver's parents were killed by the British Navy, he was forced to either join the EITC or be killed. This was during a war with France. Even though it was only a travel ship, the British still attacked them. After he was kicked out of the EITC for being a traitor, he swore vengeance for his parents and formed the Co. Sons of Liberty which later formed Crestsilver's Army. (Learn more at Co. Sons of Liberty) Present Day The Co. Sons of Liberty are currently gaining new recruits every day. Each member also joins Crestsilver's Army. It takes a lot of hard work to get a guild's respect when you're a basic access member but Charles has done it. Ranking System Crestsilver's Army's Divisions This division is under Charles Crestsilver's command. There are 6 companies with 3 squads, each lead by an officer and co. lead by veterans. Note: *This is the Division Leaders. They are known as the "Sub-Council" and are made up of Lieutenants and up. They make decisions based on their company. If it is a serious matter, it goes up to the War Council. If it threatens natons outside the Caribbean and 13 Colonies, it goes up to the big guys: The U.I.C. Council. The Army's main providers and founders (Co. Sons of Liberty) have over 80 members and are constantly growing. To save time and trouble, we are mentioning the important people. The General Company This Platoon is under command of Charles Crestsilver. It is the first platoon to take action on any battle. Gold Squad #'Colonel '''Billy Bones --- ''Sub-Council Leader #'Major '''Andrew Goldeye --- ''Sub-Council Co. Leader #'Captain '''Warphoenix --- ''Sub Council Perm. Member #'Lieutenant '''Ricardo Bilgesharp --- ''Sub-Council Temp. Member Silver Squad #'Colonel '''Ariek Bronte --- ''Sub-Council Leader #'Colonel '''Jack Seafury --- ''Sub-Council Leader #'Major '''Corps --- ''Sub-Council Co. Leader #'Captain '''Jeffrey Gunlegend --- ''Sub Council Perm. Member #'Lieutenant '''MacDaddy --- ''Sub-Council Temp. Member Bronze Squad #'Colonel '''Ray T. --- ''Sub-Council Leader #'Major '''Ducky --- ''Sub-Council Co. Leader #'Captain '''Jade O'scarlett --- ''Sub Council Perm. Member #'Lieutenant '''Raven --- ''Sub-Council Temp. Member The Agent Company This platoon is under Capt. Stone's command. This is in case any major spy missions are required. ~More Will Be Added By Capt. Stone In Time~ The Battle Company This platoon is under Captain Nick's command. This is the strongest platoon and is the main fighting force in each battle/war. ~More Will Be Added By Captain Nick In Time~ The Lightning Company This platoon is under Jumbee's command. These are our swiftest men and quickest fighters. ~More Will Be Added By Jumbee In Time~ The Mercenary Company This platoon is under Brownbeard the Great's command. Our last minute team of top-notch mercenaries. ~More Will Be Added By Brownbeard the Great In Time~ The U.I.C. Company This platoon is under Jack Daggerstealer's command. This is the platoon when we are in need of U.I.C. assistance. ~More Will Be Added By Jack Daggerstealer In Time~ Crestsilver's Army's Fleets Crestsilver's Armada is a growing Naval force in the Caribbean and U.S. It is lead by Charles Crestsilver on his ship the USS Silver Crest. It is comprised by several other fleets by another leader. The U.S. Safety Fleet The U.S. safety fleet is the strongest U.S. fleet. It is led by Mac and Charles Crestsilver. Ships: *''USS Black Hawk ''- Mac - Flagship of the U.S. Safety Fleet *''USS Golden Crest ''- Charles Crestsilver The U.S. Defensive The U.S. Defensive is one of the strongest fleets in the Caribbean and is used to defend it from EITC enemies. It is led by Charles Crestsilver. Ships: *''USS Silver Crest ''- Charles Crestsilver '- Flagship of the U.S. Defensive The Secret Fleet The Secret Fleet is led by Captain Nick and Capt. Stone. It's intension is to find and report all EITC and British outposts. Not a fighting fleet. Ships: *''USS Cursed Rogue - 'Captain Nick '- Flagship of the Secret Fleet *''USS Dark Thunder ''- '''Capt. Stone The Front-Line Fleet This fleet is our bravest fleet of them all. It is led by Jumbee and Brownbeard the Great. It leads the first and greatest attacks against any British or EITC force it is told to attack. It will weaken them before the real fights begin. Ships: *''USS Fire-Sail Demon ''- Jumbee '''- Flagship of the Front-Line Fleet *''USS Crimson Privateer ''- '''Brownbeard the Great Soldiers of the Army Crestsilver's Famous Quote: "There's always a battle going on, whether physically or mentally. It's our job, as an army, to win these battles." - Charles Crestsilver: General of Crestsilver's Army and U.I.C. High Council Member There are very few rules: #Never give up #Respect everybody, even lower ranks #Follow orders Weapons All weapons of Crestsilver's Army are supplied by Flatts and Flatts, Importers and yourself. Ships are supplied by Darby Drydock and yourself (if in the event of overflow, Rick Break Bone will supply 1 extra ship). All bases aresupplied by the Houses of the Caribbean (run by Jumbee). War Council The war council basically has the easiest job, until a war starts. The war council consists of Gen. Crestsilver, his friends who join the Army, and any he finds suitable for the task. They are asked difficult questions and, if answered correctly, they're in. Permanent Members *''Original Council-head'' 'Capt. Stone ''(deceased) *New Council Head' Captain Nick *General'' 'Charles Crestsilver *Charlotte Swordhayes *Jack Daggerstealer *Amelia Daggerstealer Color Scheme The color scheme of this Army is what your uniform colors are. It doesn't matter what piece of clothing is what color as long as you only use the colors below: *Silver (Light Grey) *Gold (Dark Yellow) *Blue *Yellow Joining You can join the army by writting in the comments below and using the userbox. Please ask in the comments below first, in case some rare occasion where you may have to take training to understand Crestsilver's Army. To join you either ask or you'll be asked the common question of: ''You are either a fighter or a coward, so which are you? - Make your choice - Charles Crestsilver: General of Crestsilver's Army and U.I.C. High Council Member C.A. Spies The C. A. Spies are an elite group of the Army who go through special training to gain helpful intel. Crestsilver's Army Logbook For the Important Members onf the Army Crestsilver's Important Soldiers #Charles Crestsilver: General of Crestsilver's Army and U.I.C. High Council Member '''(Creator / Founder / General of C.A.) #Mac (Commander) #Capt. Stone (Head of War Council / EITC Informer) #Captain Nick (Admiral of Navy) #Jumbee (Base Supplier) #Rick Break Bone (Overflow Naval vessel provider) #Brownbeard the Great (Mercenary fighter) #Jack Daggerstealer (Council Member) #Amelia Daggerstealer (Council Member) #Billy Bones (Leading Officer) Others There are allies other than those who sign up. They spread throughout the Caribbean. Ghosts: We are allied with all of the good, blue ghosts on Ravens Cove. General of the ghosts is Ben Clubheart. Citizens: These citizens provide us with easy, undercover men. General of the citizens is Nathaniel Truehound. Bases: Jumbee supplied us with many bases throughout the Caribbean. There are so many so that no enemies can't track where we'll be. The bases are used for meetings, plannings, and parties. Guards are to be decided and set up around the base, and they will guard us fully. Truehounds Tailor Shop, Port Royal Ming's Jewelry, Tortuga Skull's Thunder, Padres Del Fuego Clubheart Tavern, Raven's Cove Daggerflint's Tattoo Shop, Cuba Porc's Tavern, Ile D'Etable De Porc Avaricia's Tavern, Isla De La Avaricia Ceremonial Clothing The clothing in italics and bold are for unlimited and the other is for basics. This clothing is for any sort of ceremony that we have. #''Straw Explorer Hat/ ''Dark Yellow Bandana #''Any Grey Coat'' #''Woodland Vest/ ''Belted Vest #''Dark Yellow Linen Long Sleeve/ ''Dark Yellow Linen Puffy Shirt #''Jolly Bones Belt/ ''Box Belt #''Denim Skullsnap Trousers/ ''Blue Cotton Trousers #''Fishing Trophy Boots/ ''Bucket Boots #''Silver Sapphire Jewelry'' Alliances (Guilds and Nations) We are allianced with many guilds and Nations around the world. If you would like to become an ally, please post on my talk page. #Edgar's Empire #France #Spain #Caribbeanrebellion #Co. Sons of Liberty #The U.I.C. #Prussia #Prussian Monarchy Credits Potco Players Wiki:' ^ For the Ranking System ^' Category:Armies of The U.I.C. Category:The Military Category:The 13 Colonies